1 800 WHERE R U
by DramioneANDBlaiseHermionALWAYS
Summary: Wat happened when Chad went missin during HSM3?When Troy went to go find him in the gym, instead of finding his best friend, he finds a note saying that Chad had been kidnapped. Read for all the details about Chad's story. ON HIATUS! WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. True Friends!

**A/N: HEY GUYS. BEFORE I START THE STORY I WANT YALL TO KNOW WHERE I GOT THE TITLE FROM. IT CAME FROM ONE OF MY READERS WHO IS KNOWN BY THE NAME OF Kessy0105. I LOVED HER IDEA OF THIS BECAUSE MOST OF THE DRAMA AND ANGST STARTS WITH A PHONE CALL SO I THOUGHT THAT WAS PRETTY COOL. **

**AND ALSO, I KNOW YALL HAVE HEARD OF ONE OF MY STORIES THAT I'M WRITING CALLED_ MEDICINE _RIGHT?! OK WELL I'M HAVING A SMALL AMOUNT OF WRITERS BLOCK ON IT. I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF IDEAS FOR THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY I JUST NEED YALLS IDEAS TO GET ME STARTED. YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT KEEP ME WRITING SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT. READ _MEDICINE _AND PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY**

**Chapter One: True Friends!!!!**

What really happened when Chad went missing during HSM3 and Troy went to go find him? What if when Troy went to go find him in the gym, instead of finding his best friend, he finds a note saying that Chad had been kidnapped? Troyella,Chadlor,Zekepay,Relsi,Jartha.

**~Flash Back~**

_Chad's P.O.V_

_I was walking to go on stage for the final scene in the play. I had just done making-out with my long-term girl friend Taylor McKessie. But trust me, it wasn't my idea. Right after Troy and Gabby's scene, she pulled me off stage and towards one of the dressing rooms where we kept the Prom Scene outfits. When we got there, she just pulled me in the room and just started kissing me. And of course, I didn't resist. I mean hello, have you seen my girl friend, she's HOT, so I just let her pull me in the room._

_We made-out against the wall for about ten minutes until my ass of a best friend, Troy Bolton, walks by the door looking for me saying that we had five minutes until final curtain, so reluctantly I pulled away from Taylor, panting, trying to catch my breath, and leaned my forehead against hers._

"_I love you," I said to her, once I had caught my breath and hugged her._

"_I love you too," I heard her mumbled since her head was buried in my neck._

_Man I wish she didn't have to go to Yale this fall. Most people don't know this since I didn't tell anyone but Gabriella, who is practically my little sister and is also Taylor's best friend. Oh and did I mention that she is dating my best friend. Anyways, back to what I was saying, I really don't think I can handle having Taylor going across the country. I mean I love her and I don't want to loose her. But, whatever, we got changed and everything, but somehow when I went to go walk out on stage someone, I guess from behind me, grabbed me and put there hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I started thrashing everywhere, trying to get them off me, but that just made them madder and made them tighten their grip on my neck._

_The last thing I remember was being dragged out of the school. We went through the gym since the doors towards the front of the school were being occupied by some students talking. When we got to the gym, I could hear this person's, with how tight their grip on my neck was, I bet it was a guy, shoes, squeaking on the gym floor as he dragged me to the back exit. While he was dragging me, I noticed a folded piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket. Only thing I could think of was _'please let that piece of paper tell my friends who took me' _and right before we got outside, I could tell the person was looking for something because he kept moving his head around. Before I could ask him what he wanted with me, everything went black. _

That was 1 year ago today that I, Chad Marcus Danforth, was kidnapped from my high school. I think about three months after I was missing everyone gave up on me. They thought that I was dead or something because they said it on T.V. I was able to know this information because in my room that the guy that still after one year won't tell me who he is, has me in, there is a little portable T.V. I used to watch it everyday thinking that maybe the police would find some clue to tell me who kidnapped me.

They said that Troy did find the letter and the police think that the kidnapper may have decided to send that to my family about a week after I was missing. But after two months of looking for me high and low, and searching for clues, they still had nothing and decided that they should just end the case. When they said those words on live T.V. my heart shattered. I could see on the screen behind the chief investigator that my dad and Gabster's mom were crying in each other's arms. They've been dating for about a year now. Taylor was crying on her dad's shoulder.

I'm the only one that knows the true story about Taylor's mom. Not even Gabriella knows this and her and Tay are best friends. But, when Taylor was about four years old, everyone thought that her mom had died, well she did die but not in a car accident like everyone thought, she did. No, she died because she was kidnapped during a robbery. They said that she wouldn't give up her purse to the burglars so they took her. At first, they had a good lead but that was soon destroyed when the guy that killed her mom committed suicide two weeks after her mom went missing. When they checked his house for evidence, they found Taylor's mom in his basement. Dead. The cops said that she was beaten and raped many times before she was killed. The cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head.

Once Taylor had told me that story, I felt that she trusted me because other than the principal, who found out only because when she went to a memorial service on the anniversary of her mother's death she had to have a reason of why she was out of school for that whole week. I was the only one who knew about her mother's horrific death fourteen years ago.

All of my friends were there when they said that they had ended the search for me and that there was nothing they could do anymore except wait. They gave their deepest apologies to my parents and friends about not trying harder to find me. Even though the cops gave up and I think that, my dad and Maria (Gabs' Mom) have too. Don't ask me how I know this I can just feel it. But the only people that I know will never give up on finding me are friends back home. I know they will do whatever they have to do to find me.

* * *

**~Troy's P.O.V.~**

_When Taylor asked me where was Chad, I immediately figured that he would be in the gym, but when I got in there, my best friend wasn't. I walked in calling his name, but still no answer. I was about to walk out when I saw a piece of paper on the gym floor. I gingerly walked over to it and picked it up thinking it was just a scrap of paper but when I opened it up to see what it was I got the shock of a lifetime. The note read _'I have kidnapped Chad Danforth. You will never find him if and when you do find him he'll probably be in a coffin.' _As soon as I read that, I ran back to the auditorium to tell his dad and my parents what I had just discovered. _

_When I got there, I had tears streaming down my face. Everyone was looking at me wondering where Chad was. All I could do was shake my head. I suddenly realized that he had his phone. I ran over to my girl friend of two years, Gabriella Montez and asked if I could see her phone. She looked at me confused for a second but then bent down to take it off the clip that was on her heels. I muttered thanks to her and started rapidly dialing Chad's phone repeatedly. _

_When I here is ring tone of _T.I's –You Can Have Whatever You Like_, I ran towards it. All of my friends, which included Shar, Zeke, Brie, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Ryan, and also my parents, Chad's parent's, , and also the principal , all followed me back stage to where we found Chad's phone ringing on the floor. As soon as I saw this, I lost it._

"_DAMMIT!!!" I screamed so loud that the audience could here me. _

"_Son," my dad said from behind me, "calm down"_

"_Calm down." I said sarcastically. "CALM DOWN!!!!" I screamed at them with tears still flowing down my face. "How can I calm down when by best friend who is practically my brother is out there fighting for his life."_

_Everyone just stud there. Staring at me like I was high or something._

"_Troy, what the hell are you talking about?" Taylor asked me worried._

_I just stared at her for about a minute or two before I handed over the note. She looked at me confused. "Read it." I told her. As soon as she did this, she looked up at me as if she had just seen a ghost with tears starting to form in her eyes. "My reaction exactly." I said to her. _

"_No not again, not again!!!" I'm guessing she said this more to herself more then to us. "Where?!" she asked me. Already knowing what she meant I said, "The gym," As soon as those words were out of my mouth she took off sprinting to the gym with me right behind her. Before she took off running she dropped, the note at everyone else's feet. _

_When I got to the gym, I found Taylor on her knees, sobbing into her hands. I ran straight over to her and grabbed her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing against my shoulder as I rocked her back and forth. I didn't even notice I was still crying until I tasted the saltiness of them when I went to lick my dry lips._

"_We'll find him." I told her as I pressed a kiss to her head. "I Promise you this." _

_The only reaction I got from her was her nodding her head. Taylor is like my sister since she is dating my brother so I treat her as if she is my little sis. I'm always protective of her like an older brother just as Chad is with Gabby. _

I hated seeing Taylor like that. We spent that whole night looking around town to see if we could find him. As soon as my parents read the note, my mom just broke down crying while my dad was trying to contact the police. After about a month, the cops gave up looking for him saying there were no clues that could lead them to anyone who took him and that they where very sorry for our lost. LOST!! HE'S NOT DEAD PEOPLE!!! At least that is what I kept telling myself.

About a week before the summer ended, so did our parent's hopes of finding Chad. His parents thought that if they hadn't found anything yet, that they never would. My friends and I decide about a month before summer was over that we would all go to U of A for two reasons. One, this way we could be close to our families and we could still be able to look for him. See, the adults think that we gave up too, but what they don't know is that every weekend that we say we're spending at Lava Springs, we're actually looking for Chad. The other reason we are going to U of A is because it was Chad's dream to go there and until we find him, we're not going to let his dream die. That's what true friends are.

* * *

**HEYS GUYS! SO?! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NEEDED AND ALSO WANTED!! 15 REVIEWS TIL' MY NEXT POST!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY**

* * *


	2. What About Chad!

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I KNOW THIS ONE IS ALITTLE SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS PART WRITTEN BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE THE TITLE OF THE STORY CAME FROM. ENJOY!!!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What About Chad?!?!?!?**

**~Chad's P.O.V~**

I woke up to the usual loud banging on my door early in the morning. And as usual right after I wake up the guy comes in with his mask on and starts beating me.

'_Slap'_

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as he smacks the belt on my back multiple times. As he does this, he re-opens the wounds on my back from the days before when he beat me terribly for talking back to him. I keep thinking that one day I am going to get out of this hellhole. Let's just hope that day is soon.

When he was beating me, I also noticed something fall out of his pocket. When he left after abusing me for the next ten minutes, I crawled over to what ad dropped to the ground. All I could think of as I looked at the silver object on the phone was that for once god has answered my prayers and will be setting me free from this place I call HELL soon. _Very Soon!!!!_

**~Troy's P.O.V~ **

I cannot believethat it's been one year today that my best friend went missing. I just wish we could find him. Most people do not know this but we have been looking for him. Not just me but all of my friends too. We couldn't let go knowing that our friend is out there dying. If he's not already dead yet. But that's what were hoping isn't true.

I walked into my dorm that morning after my first class of the day. Advanced Physics. I went to the fridge to get something to drink. I was about to sit down when my girlfriend of three years came bursting through the door with her best friend, with tears streaming down both of their faces. As soon as I saw this, I went running towards them.

"Baby, what's wrong?!" I asked Gabriella. Worry stretching through my voice. I stood there for a couple of seconds waiting for an answer, but I never got one.

"Brie?! Speak to me baby!! What happened?!" I pleaded to her once again.

"Chad" she said.

I was standing there in front of her confused as to why she would say her big brother's name. Oh, did I happen to mention that Brie's mom and Chad's dad got married. Yep, that was the reason Gabriella and her mom moved here.

When Gabriella and her mom lived in New York, her mom met Marcus Danforth during an outing with one of her friends. They exchanged numbers and kept in close contact with each other. When decided to take their _'friendly'_ relationship to the next level her and Gabriella decided to move out here so her mom could be happy. Chad and Gabriella were thrilled that their parents were dating again.

Marcus and Maria had actually been engaged the night Chad went missing and said that they would tell Brie and Chad after the musical but that never happened. Well it sort of did.

They did tell us but it was only because my mom saw the ring on Maria's finger one day and they had to tell us. They said that they didn't want to tell everyone until Chad came back. However, after five months of looking, they gave up and decided to get married and here we are today.

"What about Chad baby?! I need you to look at me and tell me what's going on." I told her. And soon she calmed down enough to tell me what was happening.

"It's Chad" Brie said when she sat down.

"What about him?" I asked her again in calm, soothing voice.

"He called." Said Taylor as she sat on the other side of Gabriella and started to have tears stream down her face again.

**~No One's P.O.V~**

Troy sat there shocked and might I add pale in the face at what Taylor had just said. He suddenly got his speech back when he heard himself say, "What do you mean he called Tay?"

"That's just it," she started, "he called." Troy looked at her and could tell that she was scared for Chad_. 'I would be too. HELL, I am scared for Chad. What if he's hurt? What if he's dying? Where is he?' _All these thoughts were running through Troy's head while he was processing what he had just discovered, that his best friend is still alive and out there fighting for his life.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!!! HOW WAS IT!?!?!?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR THE STORY OK!?! CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISISM IS NEEDED AND WANTED!!!! PLEASE ANE THANK YOU!!!**

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY**


	3. SORRY! Author's Note

**A/N: HI, EVERYONE. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE. YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS NEW STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. YEP, THAT'S PARTAIL THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY. THE OTHER REASON IS BEACUSE IT'S CLOSE TO EXAMS, AND I'VE BEEN STUDYING MY ASS OFF, SO YEAH.**

**i HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IT WILL HELP ME WITH WHICH TO TO WRITE RIGHT AWAY. IF ANY OF YALL HAVE IDEAS FOR ANY OF MY STORIES PLEASE, BE MY GUEST AND TELL ME. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO NEW IDEAS.**

**AND ALSO, IF ANY OF YA'LL HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT JUST GIVE ME E BRIEF DISCRIPTION OF THE STORY YOU WANT WRITTEN AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD I HAVE JUST BEEN HOOKED ON THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE, WHEN THE POLL IS OVER, WHICH WILL BE MAY 22, 2009, I WILL STARTING WRITING AGAIN. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. **

**LOVE ALWAYS,  
CASEY  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes I know it's been a while since i've udated any of my stories but don't worry, I am still writing i have just been having alittle writers block. Me and my friend Dessy, she has been helping me write me stories, we have both figured out something. When i wrote BURNED i didn'trealize that it would coinside with the sequel to of THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES. Somehow the plot tothat story is basically what BURNED is based off of. So what we have decided to do is re-write BURNED and make it sorta like a third instalment of those two stories. FIRST is going to be THE PERFECT TRAGEDIES, SECOND is going to be LIKE THINGS WERE, the sequel to TPT, and THIRD will be BURNED. **

**So yeah, BURNED will be taken off of my page and will be re-written to fit my other stories, sorry again that i haven't updated but school has been kicking my ass lately I'm failing English cause I've been trying to re-write theses stories. With Christmas break in a week I hope to have atleast two or three of the stories updated. I really hope ya'll haven't given up on me. Well, until next time...**

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**Casey**


End file.
